Potter la Terreur
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Suite de  Cher Nounou   : Alors qu'il fait tranquillement ses emplettes sur le chemin de traverse, Severus Rogue doit partir à la recherche de l'insupportable Harry Potter, âgé de six ans, qui a mystérieusement disparu...


_Hello à toutes et à tous ! J'avais tellement aimé écrire sur Harry et Drago, quand ils sont petits, dans "Cher Nounou" que j'ai eu envie d'écrire une suite.  
_

 _J'espère que vous allez aimer :)_

 _C'est un UA: Voldemort n'existe pas dans cette fic, donc James et Lily mènent leur petite vie tranquille._

* * *

 **Potter la Terreur**

 **OoOoOoOo**

En cette fin d'été, les rayons du soleil baignaient doucement le chemin de traverse de leur lueur crépusculaire. Les boutiques allaient fermer dans un peu moins d'une heure et le professeur Severus Rogue, qui s'était attardé chez Barjow et Beurk un peu plus longtemps que prévu, hâta le pas, se dirigeant vers la librairie : Fleury et Bott.

Il venait tout juste de franchir de seuil lorsque des éclats de voix, dont une bien familière, parvinrent à ses oreilles.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas vu un petit garçon avec des lunettes ?...Je vous en prie, c'est très important ! »

« Je l'ignore, Madame, il y a tellement de monde avec la rentrée qui approche et de nombreux enfants se promènent dans les rayons...Je suis vraiment navré mais- »

« S'il vous plaît, essayez de vous souvenir, il vient d'avoir six ans, il porte des lunettes, un t-shirt avec un vif d'or et...Oh, Severus ! »

Le professeur de potion, entendant son nom, leva les yeux et son regard se posa sur le visage anxieux de Lily Evans, qui se tenait près d'un vendeur, lequel semblait particulièrement gêné.

« Que se passe-t-il, Lily ? » s'enquit Severus, jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, vérifiant que Potter senior et ses trois compères, aussi pénibles les uns que les autres, ne se trouvaient pas dans les parages. A chaque fois qu'il en voyait un, il sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez et il avait subitement une poussée d'urticaire.

« C'est Harry... » gémit la rouquine.

 _Allons bon, ça faisait longtemps...Qu'est-ce que cet insupportable petit démon a encore fait ?_

« Il a disparu. Je l'avais emmené dans la librairie regarder des livres pour enfants sur le Quidditch, et à un moment donné, il m'a lâché la main et il s'est mis à courir et...et... » raconta Lily, dont les lèvres tremblaient de plus en plus. « Il y avait une telle foule, je l'ai perdu de vue, j'ai regardé partout, mais... »

« Allons, Lily, tu le connais, il a adore faire des farces... » lâcha Severus d'un ton sec.

Il faut dire qu'avec Potter la Terreur, il en avait bavé, et son calme d'habitude légendaire, en avait souffert. En même temps, le gamin avait aussi une très lourde hérédité, ce n'était donc pas tout à fait étonnant.

« Mais ça fait une demi-heure que je le cherche ! Il ne m'aurait jamais laissé m'inquiéter aussi longtemps. Oooooh et si quelqu'un l'avait kidnappé ? » gémit la jeune femme de plus bel, se tordant les mains.

 _Si c'est le cas, je plains le kidnappeur, il ne sait pas le cauchemar qui l'attend..._ se dit Severus alors que les lèvres de Lily tremblaient de plus en plus, signe inévitable qu'une catastrophe allait lui tomber encore dessus.

Et comme prévu, la jeune femme fondit en larmes. Et Severus soupira intérieurement, se maudissant d'être venu ici.

_ Aide-moi à le chercher, Severus, supplia-t-elle.

 _Ah non non non, pas encore ! J'ai déjà eu ma dose il y a trois ans je suis pas la nounou attitrée de ce gosse, merde !_

 ___ Lily...

_ S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais ! Il est si petit, si fragile...Le connaissant, il a sûrement dû trouver un moyen de sortir de la boutique...Ooooooooh Severus !

_ Lily...

_ Ooooooooooh...

Il y avait des moments où le professeur de potions se demandait si Lily Evans n'avait pas un côté un peu Serpentard, parce qu'elle savait exploiter parfaitement ses points faibles, et utilisait à merveille son arme fatale. En l'occurrence, ses magnifiques yeux de biche auréolés de vert.

 _Ne les regarde pas, Severus. Ne les regarde surtout pas..._

Trop tard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur de potions sortit de « Chez Fleury et Bott » en quête du gamin fugeur, se maudissant intérieurement, et poussant un flot de jurons à l'égard de Merlin ou de n'importe quelle divinité existante qui avait eu la bonne idée de mettre au travers de sa route ce fléau qui portait un nom : Harry Potter.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lily étant resté chez « Fleury et Bott » au cas où son cher bambin rentrerait, Severus se mit à arpenter le chemin de traverse, adressant un énième juron à Merlin qui, finalement, l'entendit et au lieu de se vexer, eut pitié de lui.

Une petite silhouette bien familière sortit tout à coup d'une ruelle, attirantson attention. Elle appartenait à un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns coiffés en pétard, affublé d'une paire de lunettes qui lui mangeaient le visage. L'enfant se glissa silencieusement derrière deux dames qui rentrèrent dans un nouveau magasin, et sans se faire voir, le garçon leur emboîta le pas.

 _Je te tiens, Potter !_ se dit Severus en esquissant un sourire mauvais. Le gamin allait lui faire payer cher, mais alors très cher, de lui avoir gâché une énième soirée.

Il leva les yeux et déchiffra l'enseigne : « Froufrous et compagnie : de la lingerie à petits prix pour toute la vie ». Il secoua la tête, levant les yeux au ciel.

 _Une boutique de lingerie fine...le digne fils de son père !_

Le carillon retentit dès que Severus eut franchi la porte du magasin, s'attirant immédiatement le regard de la vendeuse. Une jeune femme, aux formes particulièrement avantageuses, et qui lui adressa un large sourire.

« Monsieur, je peux vous aider ? » s'enquit-elle, alors qu'il balayait le magasin du regard, mais il ne trouva trace de Potter nulle part.

« Non, merci » rétorqua-t-il sèchement, priant pour que la vendeuse arrête de papillonner des cils de cette façon, c'était tellement ridicule, et qu'elle lui fiche un peu la paix. « Je regarde simplement »

« C'est pour offrir, je suppose ? Quel taille de bonnet désirez-vous ? »

« Le bonnet ? » répéta Severus avec incrédulité. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment porté sur la chose.

« Oui, vous savez, le tour de poitrine » expliqua patiemment la vendeuse. « Toutes les femmes n'ont pas les seins de la même taille... »

 _Je te hais, Potter ! Je te hais, pour m'avoir mis dans un tel pétrin !_ ragea intérieurement Severus. Il fut sur le point d'envoyer balader la vendeuse, lorsque le carillon retentit à nouveau, attirant l'attention de la jeune femme, et il en profita pour s'éclipser au fond de la boutique, où il lui semblait avoir aperçu une tignasse en pétard disparaître au niveau des cabines d'essayage.

« Potter ! » siffla-t-il, apercevant enfin le garçon. « Potter, reviens ici tout de suite ! »

« Nan ! » rétorqua une voix enfantine avec malice.

Le petit garçon lui tira la langue et avant qu'il n'ait pu l'attraper, se glissa sous les rideaux d'une cabine occupée.

 _C'est pas vrai ! Il fait du voyeurisme à présent !_

L'instant d'après, un hurlement strident retentit dans la cabine et le rideau s'ouvrit brusquement, dévoilant une jeune femme blonde en petite tenue. Le visage empourpré de colère, elle éjecta le garçon hors de la cabine et lança d'un ton hargneux, à l'adresse de Rogue :

« Ce petit voyeur est à vous ? »

« Oui ! » clama le chenapan avec un grand sourire machiavélique et avant que Rogue n'ait eu le temps de protester, la jeune femme s'avança et asséna au professeur de potions une gifle magistrale.

OoOoOoOoOo

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Potter, d'aller dans ette boutique de lingerie ?! » s'emporta Severus Rogue en sortant de la boutique, tenant fermement le gamin d'une main, et de l'autre se frottant la joue où s'étalait à présent une empreinte de main rouge écarlate.

« Ben, je voulais juste voir » répondit le petit Harry Potter en haussant les épaules.

« Voir quoi ? »

« Ben, comment était fait les femmes... »

« Tes parents et ton parrain ne t'ont pas expliqué ? »

« Si, mais Sirius dit toujours que rien ne vaut la pratique à la théorie. »

Severus Rogue leva les yeux au ciel, marmonnant dans sa barbe et se mit à marcher à grandes enjambées vers « Fleury et Bott » pressé de se débarrasser de ce fléau ambulant. Mais Harry Potter était d'un tout autre avis.

« Oh ! Un magasin de bonbons ! » lança-t-il en s'arrêtant devant la vitrine d'un grand magasin aux couleurs vives et pétillantes. Il plaqua son visage contre la vitre et regarda avec envie la multitude de bonbons qui regorgeaient à l'intérieur« Ils ont des dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue ! Vous m'en achetez une boite ? »

« Et puis quoi encore ! » laissa échapper Rogue dont la moutarde commençait à lui monter au nez, ainsi que des envies de meurtre.

 _Retiens-toi Severus. Retiens-toi. Je n'ai pas envie de passer le restant de mes jours à Azkaban à cause de lui._

« Alleeeezzzzz ! » insista le petit Potter en levant ses grands yeux verts et en le regardant avec un air suppliant, le même que celui de sa mère.

« Non !» claqua Rogue d'un ton sec, tirant sur la manche de l'enfant, il était même déterminé à le traîner dans toute la rue s'il le fallait.

Mais le garçon était également obstiné, et il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, n'avait-il pas grandi avec les Maraudeurs ? D'un coup, il se mit à brailler à plein poumons, faisant tressaillir Severus Rogue et retourner les passants. Le hurlement résonna dans toute la rue, si bien qu'une foule de sorciers commença à s'approcher vers eux, dévisageant le professeur de potions d'un air peu amène, se demandant probablement ce qu'il avait bien pu faire, pour faire crier ainsi un pauvre enfant...

« C'est bon! » lâcha-t-il brusquement en foudroyant le petit Potter du regard.« On va y aller dans ton magasin ! » marmonna-t-il en tirant vivement le garçon dans la confiserie, de peur de se faire lyncher par les passants.

 _Mais tu ne l'emporteras pas au Paradis. Je peux te le garantir._

« Vous voulez des bonbons ? » proposa Harry alors qu'ils se trouvaient à la caisse, dix minutes plus tard. L'enfant lui tendit sa boite mais Severus, toujours furieux, lui décocha un regard glacial.

« J'ai l'air de vouloir des bonbons ? »

« Non, c'est vrai, vous avez plutôt l'air d'avoir avalé un manche à balai » répliqua le garçon en enfouissant un nouveau bonbon dans sa bouche. Brusquement, son visage devint tout pâle et avant que Severus n'ait eu le temps de reculer, il se pencha et vomit sur ses chaussures.

OoOoOoOoOo

« Une paire de chaussures toutes neuves, Potter ! » s'emporta Severus, une fois qu'ils furent à nouveau dans la rue.

« C'est pas ma faute ! La dragée avait un goût de vomi ! » se défendit ce dernier.

« Elles m'ont coûtées dix gallions, Potter ! Dix gallions ! Ça fera donc dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Et je t'en enlèves dix autres pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans la boutique de lingerie. »

Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux, le regardant comme s'il était devenu fou. « Mais je n'ai que six ans ! » protesta-t-il. « Je ne suis pas encore à Poudlard ! »

« Eh bien, j'anticipe » rétorqua Severus en se remettant en route, tenant le garnement par la manche de son tee-shirt. « Et j'ai une excellente mémoire, Potter, je n'oublie jamais ce que j'ai subi... »

« Et si je me retrouve à Serpentard ? » lança le garçon avec un sourire narquois, digne de son parrain.

Severus s'arrêta net, comme si on l'avait giflé (encore une fois), puis il baissa la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry Potter « Ça n'arrivera pas » asséna-t-il. « Jamais. » _Sinon, j'irais dire deux mots au Choixpeau ou alors je donnerais ma démission. Hors de questions que ce gamin soit dans ma maison !_

« De toute façon » reprit-il. « je ne pense pas que- »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec mon fils, Severus ? » l'interrompit tout à coup une voix derrière lui.

 _Après le fils, je demande le père, et le parrain en plus de ça !_

« Papa ! Sirius ! » s'écria joyeusement le garçon en se dégageant de la prise de Rogue pour s'élancer vers James Potter et Sirius Black. Son parrain le recueillit dans ses bras, tout en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux.

« Ton fils a eu la bonne idée d'échapper à ta femme, pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné » fit Severus en lançant un regard venimeux aux deux hommes, qui le toisèrent avec froideur. En particulier, Sirius Black, qui ne portait pas vraiment le professeur de potions dans son cœur. « Et c'est moi qui ai eu l'heureux privilège d'aller le chercher » poursuivit-il sarcastique. « Vous devriez lui acheter une laisse, ainsi, ce fichu garnement évitera de s'enfuir à nouveau ! »

Sirius Black s'avança d'un pas furieux. « Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire, Nez crochu » menaça-t-il, en serrant les poings.

« Sinon quoi, Black ? » répliqua froidement Severus, sa main se dirigeant vers sa baguette.

« Laisse, Sirius, il n'en vaut pas la peine » fit James Potter en posant une main apaisante sur son ami.

« Pour une fois, Potter a raison » lâcha alors une voix dédaigneuse. Severus se retourna et se retrouva face à Lucius Malefoy, le visage toujours aussi hautain, comme si le reste du monde n'était qu'un amas d'immondice à ses pieds. Un petit garçon blond, du même âge que Harry Potter, se tenait à ses côtés et avait l'air de s'ennuyer royalement. Son regard croisa celui du petit Potter.

« Pourquoi dégainer ta baguette contre ces deux-là, Severus ? » poursuivit Lucius Malefoy en montrant d'un signe de tête, James Potter et Sirius Black. « Ils ne valent pas la peine que l'on gaspille du temps avec eux. De même qu'ils ne valent pas la peine qu'on les fréquente, quand on sait que l'un d'eux a épousé une sang-de-b... »

« Fait attention à ce que tu dis, Malefoy ! » le prévint James Potter en s'avançant à son tour, le visage rouge de colère, les yeux étincelants.

Lucius Malefoy esquissa un sourire mauvais. « Tant de menaces en l'air, c'est pitoyable »

« Tu veux que l'on te montre ce que l'on apprend à la brigade des tireurs de baguette d'élite, Malefoy ? » rétorqua Sirius, le regard sombre. « Parce que je me ferais un plaisir de te donner une bonne leçon... »

Lucius Malefoy haussa un sourcil hautain et tendit la main à son fils, sans lâcher Black et Potter du regard. » Allons-y Drago, nous avons assez perdu de temps comme ça – Drago ? »

Cette fois-ci, il baissa les yeux et constata avec stupeur que son fils s'était volatilisé. De leur côté, James Potter et Sirius Black remarquèrent également que Harry n'était plus là. Les deux enfants avaient tous les deux disparu !

« Drago ! » appela Lucius Malefoy à voix haute « Drago, si tu te caches, tu vas le regretter ! »

« Harry ! » crièrent à leur tour James Potter et Sirius Black. « Harry, où es-tu ? »

« Drago ! »

« Harry ! »

Severus, qui n'avait plus rien à faire ici et qui avait hâte de rentrer dans sa maison lugubre mais au moins tranquille, s'éclipsa discrètement dans une ruelle, sa longue robe noire tourbillonnant derrière lui, souhaitant aux trois adultes bien du plaisir, parce qu'un Harry Potter qui disparaît, c'est déjà pas mal, mais alors si on rajoute en plus un Drago Malefoy...

OoOoOoOoOo

 **Vingt minutes plus tard – Dans une auberge sympa.**

« Dis-moi, Harry » lâcha Sirius en tendant à son filleul un grand verre de jus de citrouille. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec Drago Malefoy pendant tout ce temps où on vous a cherché ? »

« On a discuté et on a échangé des bonbons. Lui aussi, il s'ennuyait, tu sais » répondit le garçon tandis que sa mère passait une main dans ses cheveux, tentant désespérément de le recoiffer, et que son père buvait une gorgée de Whisky Pure Feu.

« Et on s'est embrassé aussi » ajouta tranquillement le petit Harry.

Son père se mit à tousser violemment, manquant s'étouffer avec sa boisson, et Sirus laissa échapper un cri de stupeur.

« Hein ? Tu as quoi - ? »

« J'ai embrassé Drago » répéta Harry en levant des yeux surpris avec les trois adultes, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour causer une telle réaction. «J'avais envie d'essayer. Pourquoi, c'est mal d'embrasser un garçon ? »

« Bien sûr que non » répondit Sirius. « J'ai bien roulé une pelle à Remus quand j'étais jeune. »

Lily ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et James, qui venait juste de se remettre, manqua s'étrangler une seconde fois.

« Quoi ! Tu as embrassé Remus ? Quand ça ? »

« En sixième année » répondit Sirius avec nonchalance. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'étais en pleines expériences adolescentes et j'en avais tellement marre de ces furies qui me courraient après dans tout Poudlard... »

Il but une gorgée de whisky et reporta son attention sur Harry qui sirotait tranquillement son jus de citrouille.

« Alors comme ça, tu as embrassé Drago Malefoy ? »

« Oui » répondit le garçon, en levant les yeux vers son parrain.

« Sur la bouche ? »

L'enfant hocha la tête. « Même que c'était super ! » ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire rêveur, faisant tiquer son père et son parrain.

« Et Drago était d'accord ? » s'enquit sa mère, qui n'était pas aussi choquée que l'était Sirius et son mari.

« Au début, il ne voulait pas trop, mais je lui ai donné des dragées surprise en échange. Et après, ça lui a plus, alors on a recommencé... »

« Parce que vous vous êtes embrassés plusieurs fois ? » s'écrièrent James et Sirius, sous le regard désapprobateur de Lily.

« Ben, tu embrasses bien maman, plusieurs fois de suite, non ? » lança l'enfant à son père.

Celui-ci échangea un regard avec Sirius et demanda à voix basse « Dis-moi, Remus commence bien son poste de Défense contre les forces du mal en septembre, pas vrai ? »

Son meilleur ami hocha la tête, l'air de se demander où il voulait en venir. « Il va falloir que je lui demande de garder un œil sur Harry et Drago Malefoy quand ils seront à Poudlard, on ne sait jamais... »

Ensuite, James Potter se rengorgea et posa une ultime question à son fils.

« Dis-moi, vous avez fait autre chose que vous embrasser, Malefoy et toi ? »

Pour toute réponse, le petit Harry esquissa un sourire énigmatique, sous le regard horrifié de James Potter et de Sirius Black.


End file.
